Becoming A Family
by nebula2
Summary: Sequel to "Unlikely Union". Will has picked up the pieces of his life after finding out that JJ was cheating on him. Back on his feet, he most now decide if he's ready to pursue a closer relationship with the man who has been his main source of support through everything. Warning: This is slash so if you're not into that kind of thing stop reading now.
1. Getting The Ball Rolling

_Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and it's characters do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for entertainment purposes._

**_AN: Okay, so this is a sequel to "Unlikely Union". I'd like to thank RogueStorm84 for her help with the title. Updates will be slow as I really shouldn't even start posting a new story but I wanted this started for Jekkah for her birthday. So Happy Birthday Jekkah - hope you enjoy this chapter as your gift!_**

* * *

Hotch glanced at the clock on the wall and then out at the bullpen. It was five after five on a Thursday evening, and he could see Reid packing his things up to leave with Morgan and Garcia who were standing nearby. As he had hoped, JJ was still working diligently at her desk, most likely waiting for Rossi to leave. Though they were keeping a low profile about it, he knew the two of them were still seeing each other. On one level, Hotch was happy for the two of them though he was still angry at them for hurting Will. If JJ was going to see Rossi she should have been up front about it, not sneaking around the Cajun's back.

Still, what was done, was done and now all Hotch could do was be there for Will as he healed. That was exactly what he had done these last two months as the New Orleans native had picked up the pieces of his shattered life and put them back together. The BAU Unit Chief was hoping that he would continue to be a part of the new arrangement that those pieces were taking. Hotch enjoyed having Will and Henry live with him, though right now he and Will were simply roommates. The relationship he had with the other man was simply friendship though he still hoped to change that when Will had done enough healing that he was ready for another relationship. Until that time, Hotch was happy with their current relationship.

Morgan, Reid and Garcia leaving the bullpen brought Hotch out of his thoughts. If he was going to do this while JJ was alone, he didn't have much time to waste. The task that he had sent the older profiler on would only keep him occupied for so long. Agent Nichols, a former co-worker of his, might be good at stalling people but even he could only stall Rossi for so long.

Retrieving the papers from his desk, Hotch headed out of his office and into the bullpen. Walking up to the blonde's desk unannounced he dropped the papers on an empty spot on the surface. Surprised JJ looked up to see who was there.

"Hi, Hotch," JJ said, her voice taking on the neutral tone that both of them used around each other these days. She glanced back down at the papers on her desk. "What's this?" she asked, noting that there was no folder with the bureau insignia on it, meaning that they most likely weren't work related.

"Custody papers. Will is petitioning for sole custody of Henry."

"What?" JJ said surprised. Will hadn't even mentioned his intentions of filing for custody of Henry to her. Sure their son was with Will most of the time because of the hours she put in at work but that didn't mean she was willing to give up custody of Henry. She hadn't brought the subject of custody though because part of her just assumed that eventually Will would come back to her. "And he doesn't even have the decency to break the news to me himself?"

"I advised him against it."

"Advised him . . . whose side are you on anyway?"

"In this matter, Will's, seeing as I'm his attorney. Any questions or concerns that you have on the matter can be directed to me. We both hope this can be settled with minimum fuss but if you want to contest it, my client is prepared to go to court over this."

JJ stared up at her boss in shock. She hadn't seen this coming and the mother in her was ready to fight for her son.

"If he thinks I'm willing to just be shut out of my son's life, he's got another thing coming."

"No one is trying to shut you out of Henry's life. Visitation arrangements are totally up to negotiation but it would be best for Henry to have some stability in his life."

"And Will thinks he can provide that? He can't even put a roof over our son's head? Everyone knows he is still living with you!"

"Will has a solid position with the D.C. police now that will provide for him and Henry. The hours are set, unlike your own, and he already has daycare arranged for when he is at work. Yes, Will and I are still living together, but we've got a bigger apartment now which he is paying half of the rent and utilities on - something you would be aware of if you actually picked Henry up or dropped him off instead of making Will come to you whenever you do get around to wanting to see Henry."

JJ let her jaw fall open as she stared up at Hotch. She had known Will had found a job but she didn't realize he was with the police department. She had just assumed it was some minimum wage job as he hadn't moved out on his own.

"The two of you plan on living together then?"

Hotch shrugged. "For the foreseeable future, yes. What we have works and we enjoy one another's company. Jack and Henry seem to be happy with the arrangement too, and their happiness is the most important thing to the both of us," he told her, his gaze holding her blue-eyed glare easily. "Read over the papers and let me know what your decision will be. I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Without waiting for JJ's reply, Hotch turned away and headed for his office. Quickly gathering up some papers and putting them in his briefcase, Hotch was soon leaving the room again and heading for the elevator. It was Will's birthday today, and Hotch was taking Will and the boys out for a surprise birthday dinner. He had let Henry choose the venue, and the four-year-old had chosen a nearby Mexican restaurant that he said his dad always took him to. Given current circumstances, Hotch felt that the four of them celebrating together was more appropriate than him taking Will out, though that was what he really wanted to do.

* * *

"Henry's home!" Jack exclaimed the moment that Will and Henry walked through the apartment door. The first grader jumped up from the board game he had been playing with his aunt and rushed over to Henry. Reaching the younger boy, Jack took his hand. "Let's go play."

Will watched with a smile on his face as the two boys headed for the room they shared. Having Jack around was good for Henry, and he was glad that the two kids got along so well together.

"Guess I've been forgotten," Jessica commented, as she started cleaning up the game.

"I'll clean that up," Will told her, looking in her direction.

"You won't get an argument from me," Jessica said, getting to her feet. "I should probably head home. I hear you all have some dinner plans when Aaron gets home."

"Apparently, though I'm being kept in the dark about arrangements."

Jessica smiled, having gotten the whole plan from her nephew that afternoon. "Just have fun," she told him, patting Will on the shoulder as she walked by him. "You're off tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, so I'll pick Jack up from school tomorrow afternoon."

"Great. And if Aaron goes out of town on a case this weekend, just drop both the boys off at my house while you're at work."

Will nodded. He appreciated that fact that Jessica was more than willing to look after Henry for him just like she did Jack. It saved a lot of headaches for him when he had to work outside the operating hours of the day care that he used.

"I'll remember. We both appreciate all the help you give us."

"I love those two boys. The more time I spend with them the happier I am," Jessica replied, as she plucked her jacket off the coat rack near the door. "Later," she said, a slight wave of her hand as she ducked out of the apartment.

Removing his jacket, Will draped it over the back of the easy chair before setting about cleaning up the abandoned game. Once that was done, he headed for his bedroom to get clothes for the night. After showering and putting on a light-blue dress shirt with dark blue jeans, which he figured looked nice without being over done as he wasn't sure where they were going tonight, Will headed for the boys room to get Henry ready.

Henry was dressed in similar fashion to Jack and both boys had their hair combed by the time that Hotch walked into the apartment. "Sorry, I'm cutting it close. Is everyone ready?" he asked.

"I sure hope so. As you won't tell me what you have planned, I had to guess at attire for today."

As he placed his briefcase down on the counter separating the kitchen and living rooms, Hotch glanced in the direction of the two boys, now playing with two of Jack's action figures on the living room floor. Both boys looked handsome in their dress shirts and slacks. He let his gaze drift from Henry and Jack to Will. Hotch's breath caught at the sight of Will in his jeans and dress shirt. He wanted nothing more than to step forward and place a kiss on Will's lip whispering to him just how good he looked, but he held himself back. Now was not the time to be pressuring Will into anything, not with their sons in the same room and the stress of the custody battle looming over them.

"You all look fine," Hotch said, pausing as he noticed a bruise on Will's left cheek. "Though what happened to you?"

Will looked at him quizzically and Hotch gestured to the bruised area. The response didn't come from the Cajun though.

"Daddy got hit with a book at work," Henry piped up, having already asked and received a simplified answer about the bruise.

Hotch cast a glance at Henry before letting his gaze rest back on Will.

Will shrugged his shoulders. "I was in the area when a couple of our beat officers called in for back-up for a domestic that was getting out of hand. While trying to separate the two of them, the wife threw a book at her husband and it hit me instead. It's nothing."

"Mommy always kisses my boo-boos to make them feel better," Henry piped up. "I kissed it already."

"Yes, you did and it did make it feel better."

"Maybe Aaron kissing it will make it feel more better. Mommy said there is no such things as too many kisses."

"Maybe another time, pal," Will told his son, feeling his cheeks grow warm. He glanced at the two boys to keep from having to look at Hotch.

Dismissing the thought of how much he would like to follow Henry's suggestion, Aaron decided instead to excuse himself to change for the dinner. He elected to follow Will's lead and selected a green dress shirt and black jeans. Standing in front of the mirror, he went back and forth between wearing a tie and not wearing one. Finally, he decided he'd rather have it on for the celebration and selected a plain black tie.

"Okay then, everyone set?" Hotch asked, walking back into the living room.

The two boys shouted their affirmative answers as they rushed for the front door. As he headed in that direction to get the boy's jacket down for them, Hotch felt Will's eyes follow him. The gesture gave him hope that perhaps he could soon start showing the younger man exactly how much he cared about him.

It wasn't long before the four of them were leaving the apartment and heading down to Hotch's SUV. Not wanting Will to see the cake and bag of gifts in the back of the vehicle yet, Hotch quickly offered to settle the boys in the vehicle. With a shrug of his shoulders, Will pulled open the passenger side door and climbed in.

* * *

Things were going smoothly. Will had expressed his approval of the venue as the little group walked into the restaurant. They were shown to a corner table and while Will took Henry to the little boy's room, a ploy arranged between Hotch and Henry ahead of time, Hotch and Jack slipped back out to the car for the cake and bag of gifts. Hotch had then given the cake to the waiter for him to bring out after they had eaten as had previously been arranged and had returned to the table. When Will and Henry had returned a small pile of gifts were in Will's spot.

"Happy Birthday," Henry and Jack had shouted as Will paused at the sight of the gifts.

The smile that had graced Will's lips had been all the thanks that Hotch had needed. The group had placed their orders, and while the meal was prepared Will had opened his gifts. Hotch had helped both boys select gifts for Will. Henry had chosen to give his Dad a couple of Jazz CD's, which had required Hotch inquiring through JJ about Will's favorite artists. Jack had picked out a rather loud tie, which Will covered his surprise over very well. Hotch wondered if Will would actually ever get up the courage to actually wear it.

The final gift was from Hotch, who watched with anticipation as Will opened the envelope. Pulling out two plane tickets for New Orleans, Will looked up in surprise at the older man.

"I know you haven't been home in awhile and giving everything that's been going on, I thought it would be good for you and Henry to get home for a few days. See your mother and some old friends. The tickets are for next weekend, as I know you're off. I already talked to your boss and he's arranged for you to have Monday off too."

"I don't know what to say," Will said, surprised by the gesture. He hadn't expected anything from Hotch for his birthday, especially not something so expensive.

"Thank-you usually works well."

Will smiled. "Thank-you," he told him. "This is the best gift anyone could have given me."

Hotch nodded. He knew Will needed this time at home after the last couple of months and it would be good for Henry to see his grandmother.

"Just make sure you come back. The apartment will seem empty without you," Hotch told him, trying to break the silence that had fallen over the table.

"I promise," Will said, as the waiter came to the table with their meals.

Once he knew both boys were engrossed in their meals, Will reached his hand out and under the cover of the table, took Hotch's hand in his. He felt Hotch give his hand a slight squeeze as their gazes met, silent words passing between the two of them. Though he knew things would still need to be taken slowly, the simple gesture of holding hands gave Hotch the reassurance he needed that Will wanted their relationship to move from just friendship too. With any luck, tonight would be the first of many birthday celebrations the four of them would have.


	2. Confessions

_**AN: Here is chapter 2! Sorry about the wait but I can't promise chapter 3 will come any faster. Sorry. Still I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

**Announcement:**

**NOMINATIONS HAVE STARTED FOR PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS!**  
**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our third annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum. All rules and information are on the forum.**

* * *

Will was seated on the couch later that night when Hotch came out of the boy's bedroom, after tucking Jack in for the night. Henry had fallen asleep on the way home from dinner and had only half awaken while Will had gotten him into his pajamas upon their arrival home. Because the younger boy was sleeping, Hotch had read Jack a bedtime story in his room and then carried him to his own room afterwards. Now both of the kids were sleeping peacefully, giving the two adults some time to themselves.

Crossing over to the couch, Hotch sat down next Will. "What are we watching?" he asked, looking at the Cajun instead of the television.

"I'm not really sure what it is. Doesn't seem to be much on television tonight," Will replied. He held the remote out to Hotch. "If you want to try finding something else, be my guess."

"Other than kid friendly programs with Jack, I don't watch much television," Hotch said, waving the remote away. "This is fine."

The two sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Will broke it.

"I really appreciate your gift to me. Going home is just what I need right now to regroup after everything that has happened these last few months."

Hotch reached out and tentatively took the younger man's hand, feeling relieved when Will didn't try to pull away. Instead, Hotch felt the Cajun's strong fingers tighten around his hand. What felt like a jolt of electricity sped up his arm at the touch. It was a feeling that he hadn't felt in quite a long time - since before he and Haley had married in fact.

"It'll be good for you and Henry to get away for a bit," Hotch said, not daring to look over at Will. The clasping of hands was a move forward in their relationship, one that Hotch didn't want to spoil and he knew that if he looked at Will now he would be tempted to move in for a kiss. While he wouldn't claim to be an expert on relationships like Rossi or Morgan, he did know that a kiss at this point could possibly ruin everything. "And your mother will love seeing both of you."

"Is taking Henry to New Orleans going to cause any trouble with the custody petition?"

Hotch shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It's not like you're moving away with Henry. It's just a short trip and you're taking him to see his grandmother. Unless JJ can find some way to prove that your mother is a danger to Henry, you don't have anything to worry about."

Will let out a long sigh. It sounded sad to Hotch's ears, and he felt concern creep into his heart. Over the last few months Hotch had found that after Jack's well being, the thing he wanted most was for Will to be happy. The sigh he had just heard was definitely not one of contentment.

"What's wrong?"

The silence between them, filled only by the sounds of the movie on the television, weighted heavy on Hotch as he waited for an answer.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Will finally asked, the words barely audible over the dialogue on the television.

Afraid of the question being directed toward the relationship that was developing between them, Hotch knew he had to ask for clarification.

"The right thing about what?"

"Concerning Henry. Is being with me the majority of the time the best for him? Doesn't a child deserve to be with his mama? He's the reason I kept holding on, you know. I knew a long time ago that I loved JJ more than she loved me. If it wasn't for Henry then I would have thrown in the towel, but a child deserves to grow up with two parents who love them."

"You're right, they do and just because you and JJ aren't together, doesn't mean that either one of you loves Henry any less," Hotch replied, his relief at the fact that Will wasn't questioning their relationship lost in his empathy for what Will was going through. He remembered the similar internal struggles he had gone through when Haley left him. "And if the home environment isn't happy, then both parents together isn't necessarily the best thing for the child. It took me a long time, but when Haley left me, I realized that the best thing for Jack was knowing that his parents loved him and having some stability in his life. As hard as it was for me to admit it, with my job, stability wasn't something that I could offer him. Hell, even now I think that Jessica, and now you and Henry, provide my son more stability than I could."

Hotch paused, giving Will time to speak. When he didn't, Hotch looked over at the younger man. Will was staring at the television but Hotch could tell that the New Orleans's native wasn't seeing what was on the screen. The guilt he saw on Will's face mirrored what he had felt himself more than once when it came to Jack.

"Will, this isn't your fault. JJ cheated on you. You did the best you could to provide a happy home life for her but she chose not to accept that. Now you're trying to do what is best for your son. You have nothing to feel guilty about."

"I don't want my son to resent me for taking his mother away from him."

Hotch squeezed the hand that he still held in his. "You're not trying to do that at all. Most people in your situation would have probably packed up and headed back for New Orleans. You moved here because you fell in love with JJ and you wanted to provide for her and she chose to through that back in your face. No one would have faulted you for going back to your hometown and the life you had before. You didn't though. Instead, you've found a good job and started putting down roots here so that Henry can still be near his mother."

"But the custody petition . . ."

"You've got Henry most of the time as it is. The only thing filing for custody is doing is making it official - providing that stability for Henry that we were talking about earlier."

"But if this turns into a drawn out court battle . . ."

"I don't think JJ will let it go that far. She might not have realized what a wonderful guy she had in you, but I do know she loves Henry. She'll do what is best for him and I think that she'll see that giving her job, living with you is what is best for Henry - just like I realized that being with Haley was best for Jack at the time. The furthest I see this whole situation going is a couple of sit-down meetings with you and JJ and your lawyers to negotiate visitation rights."

"I sure hope you're right about that."

"I'm your lawyer, Will. Trust me."

Will looked away from the television and down at their clasped hands. Slowly he let his gaze raise to meet Hotch's.

"I sure hope you're more than just my lawyer or this situation is highly inappropriate," Will drawled.

Hotch smiled at that comment. Yes, this was definitely much more than just a lawyer/client relationship and he was thankful for that. For the first time since Haley was killed, Hotch was beginning to feel as if the hole that her death had left inside him was starting to be filled. He could only hope that he could return that favor to Will, knowing that what JJ had done to him had left a gaping wound in the Cajun's heart as well.

"Yes, you're definitely more than just a client to me, Will LaMontange."

A silence fell over them again, a comfortable one this time, as the two men settled back on the couch and tried to figure out what was going on in the movie that neither of them had been watching.

* * *

Life fell into a familiar routine for the Hotchner/LaMontagne household after the excitement of Will's birthday dinner. As Hotch had anticipated, JJ had gotten herself a lawyer. At first the blonde had informed her boss that she was fighting the petition, determined that Will wasn't going to take her son away from her. Hotch chose not to report these first declarations to Will in an effort to keep him from worrying more than he already was. Until he heard officially from JJ's lawyer that they were protesting the petition, Hotch wanted to try shielding his client and friend. As it turned out, the first call that Hotch received from the other lawyer was requesting a meeting to discuss visitation terms and possible out of court settlement of the case. That meeting was set up for the week following Will's visit to New Orleans.

With a solid development in the custody battle, Will was able to prepare for his trip home with a slightly easier mind. He had pondered Aaron's words to him the night of his birthday and saw the wisdom in them. The chance of making a life with JJ was over, if there even really had ever been one in the first place, and now he needed to focus on starting over and providing for Henry the best way he could. He wanted Henry to grow up knowing both his parents, so staying in the area was the only way to go. He just hoped that his mother would understand that, and not insist on him moving back to New Orleans, either with or without Henry.

Pulling the zipper tight on the suitcase holding his and Henry's clothes for the weekend, Will glanced at his alarm clock. He would have to leave for the airport soon, whether or not Aaron showed up. All day he had dreaded hearing his phone ring, fearing that it would be Aaron telling him that there was a case and he wouldn't be able to drive Will and Henry to the airport. Though there had been no call, it still looked like that was going to be the case.

"I'm all ready, Daddy!" Henry exclaimed, hurrying into the room, his Batman backpack dragging on the floor behind him. Will had instructed Henry to put the toys he wanted to take with him in the backpack as the little boy had wanted to help with the packing.

"Great, Tiger," Will said, reaching out to gather Henry into his arms as the little boy ran toward him. "What are you bringing?" he asked, as he picked his son up.

"My crayons and coloring books, bedtime stories, my teddy bear, and Jack is letting me borrow his Batman and Robin for the weekend."

"Well that was nice of him," Will commented. The Batman and Robin action figures were the toys that the two boys had been playing with the most the last few weeks.

"I wish Jack could come with me."

"Perhaps another time," Will replied.

Though he had tried plenty of times to sort out how he felt about Aaron, he still wasn't sure a relationship between the two of them would ever work out. Did he truly love Aaron or was he just so desperate to fill the void in his heart that he was looking for love in the wrong place? Will knew it was a question he needed to be sure of before taking his relationship with the other man any further than they already had.

Will heard the front door of the apartment open.

"Will, I'm home," Hotch called out, his voice getting louder as he came toward Will's bedroom. "Are you packed?"

"Yeah, we're ready," Will called back, placing his son down on the ground as Hotch appeared in the doorway. "I was starting to wonder if I was going to have to find my own way to the airport."

"Sorry. Got caught up in a meeting," Hotch replied.

"Just glad you made it. I'd prefer not to leave my car in the airport parking lot over the weekend."

Hotch nodded as he turned his head in the direction of the boys' room. "Jack, come on. We need to get Will and Henry to the airport."

"Coming!" came Jack's enthusiastic reply.

Will picked up the suitcase in one hand and then slid his computer bag over one shoulder. Reaching down for Henry's hand, he headed toward the doorway, Hotch stepping aside to let the two pass.

"I'll have dinner ready for you and Jack when you two get back Aaron," Jessica called from the kitchen area as the four men headed for the door.

"That isn't necessary."

"I know, but I want to. Someone has to make sure you're properly fed."

Hotch smiled. "I appreciate all you do for us, Jessica," he told his sister-in-law, as he opened the door and held it for the other three.

This might not have been how he had planned for things to turn out but he had to admit that the life he had was a pretty darn good one.


	3. Changes

**AN: Okay, so I'm happy to be able to update one of my open Criminal Minds story. I know I've got a couple people looking for an update on this story so I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Tucking the blankets securely around Henry's shoulders, Will placed a kiss to his son's forehead. The little boy didn't even stir, already lost to sleep. Smiling at the sight, Will got to his feet and turned to survey the room that had been his growing up.

After Katrina, his mother had ended up rebuilding, despite her children's insistence that she just move elsewhere. She claimed that leaving this house, the one she and her husband had bought a month after their wedding, was like leaving her William behind for good. Will hadn't understood his mother's sentiment before, but now having loved and lost JJ, he thought he understood.

To his surprise, his mother had repainted the room black again even though she had complained about the color ever since he had chosen it when his parents had let him redecorate his room for his fifteenth birthday. Most of the furniture, the two twin beds he and Henry were using, the dresser, night stands and lamps were all new. Somehow, his old desk had weathered the hurricane in useable condition. It now sat beneath the front window, the 'EO + WL 4ever', carved underneath the desk top forever declaring the first person he had ever fallen for. Will had found himself running his fingers over the etched letters many times this weekend, as he had during his high school years. The familiar carving had settled in his mind one thing at least. He could fall in love again. Just as he had gotten over that first love and fell for JJ, he would get past the deep wound that JJ's betrayal had caused and fall in love again.

What he still hadn't been able to answer was if that person was Aaron Hotchner. Will's thoughts still argued with one another on that subject - one side saying they could only be friends, another arguing that it was too soon to love again, and the third voice telling him that it was love. He wasn't sure which voice to listen to. The only thing that his mind could settle on was that he didn't want to continue to lead Aaron on if there was no chance of a future for them.

With a heavy sigh, Will walked quietly from the room and moved downstairs to where he had left his mother cleaning up the kitchen. The elder LaMontange was just finishing wiping down the counter when Will walked in.

"Henry asleep?" Alice LaMontange asked, glancing over her shoulder at the sound of footsteps.

"Out before I even got halfway through the story," Will admitted, walking over to the small kitchen table. He pulled out a chair, the legs scraping lightly against the emerald green tiled floor.

"Well, he's had a busy weekend so far, what with trying to keep up with Alicia's three little ones. I'm so glad you were able to bring him down here for a few days. I hate having a grandchild so far away. They grow up so fast when they're only a five minute walk down the street. Henry seems to grow six inches every time I see him."

Will smiled at his mother's sentiment, knowing how much her kids and grand kids meant to her now that she was alone.

"You know you're always welcome to come to D.C. for a visit. I know you'd never leave New Orleans behind for good, but it might do you good to get away for a while," Will told her. It wasn't the first time he had extended the offer and he doubted that it would be the last.

"Maybe," Alice said, taking out two coffee mugs and moving toward the coffee pot. She had put on a pot of coffee to brew when her son had carried Henry upstairs to put him to bed. "I just don't think I'd enjoy traveling alone."

"Then bring Alicia and Mark and the kids along or I could come down and get you. I'd love for you to visit me, mom."

"What about you moving back?" Alice asked, pouring the hot coffee into the mugs.

"I can't mom," Will replied, without having to think about it. It surprised him a little how easy those words were, as much as he loved the city he had grown up in.

"You moved to D.C. to be with JJ, which I totally understand, but she cheated on you, Will," his mother told him, still holding the coffee pot as she turned to face him. "You don't owe her a single thing."

"But she is still Henry's mother. I can't take him so far away from her. Even if we aren't together, Henry needs his mother in his life," Will replied patiently, willing his mother to understand his reasoning.

Alice sighed as she turned back to face the counter. She placed the coffee pot back on the burner to keep it warm, staying quiet as she picked up the two mugs of the black liquid and heading back to the table with it.

"You're right. I just worry about you being happy up there all alone," Alice told him, as Will took one of the mugs from her.

"I'm not alone, Mom," Will told her, pausing a moment as he blew across the surface of the hot beverage to help cool it. "I've made friends in D.C., both at work and outside of work. Henry has made friends and I do have a support system," he explained, his thoughts going immediately to both Hotch and Jessica. He didn't know how he would have picked up the pieces of his life again without their help.

Having retrieved the creamer from the fridge, Alice LaMontange sat down across from her son, her eyes searching his face. After a few moments she looked down at the cup as she added the creamer to the beverage, lighting its color. Having added the desired amount of the hazelnut creamer, she flipped the top shut, picked up her spoon and began to stir the beverage. Looking up, she gazed across the table at her son as Will took a sip of his black coffee.

"I never understood how you and your father can drink black coffee," Alice commented idly, pulling the spoon out of her cup and sitting it down on a paper towel she had placed on the table for that purpose.

"It's an acquired taste," Will admitted, setting his mug down on the table.

Alice smiled, taking a sip of her own coffee. It was the same answer her late husband had always given her.

"So is this Aaron that you're always talking about more than just a friend? Perhaps part of the reason you don't want to move back down here?"

Not sure how to answer that question, Will quickly took a sip of coffee stalling for time. Had his mother somehow gotten the impression that Aaron was a woman? He tried to recall the conversations he'd had with her and remember if he had said anything to give that impression.

"You talk about him a lot and the two of you have decided to stay roommates, so I thought maybe there was something more going on," Alice continued.

The short relief Will had felt over realizing his mother hadn't gotten the wrong impression about Aaron quickly faded as he realized exactly what it was his mother was asking.

Alice laughed at the expression on her son's face. "You really think I hadn't noticed. You may have dated girls in high school Will, but you never looked at any of them the way you did Eli. I always knew there was something more between the two of you than just friendship. Your father did too."

"But neither of you said anything," Will said, placing the mug down on the table, and gazing across at his mother.

"You seemed content to keep things quiet, and we both knew what you would be facing if you came out. All we wanted was to see you happy but if you had chosen to make things public, we would have supported you. I'd still support you and so would your sister."

Will smiled, grateful for his mother's love and support. Knowing that she knew was a relief off of his shoulders as he had always wondered how to tell her if something did develop between him and Aaron. It also increased his desire to talk the current situation over with her and allowed him to feel free to do so.

"I think there could be something more between us if I encouraged it," Will admitted, noting the knowing smile that took over his mother's face. "He has kissed me. Gave me a place to stay and supported me through everything. He arranged a birthday party for me with the two boys, even including Henry in the planning. I feel safe and comfortable when I'm with him, and my heart skips a beat every time we hold hands."

"Sounds like love to me," Alice commented.

"Does it? Because I keep finding myself wondering if I really love him or if I'm just trying to fill the void left by JJ's betrayal. I don't want to give Aaron the wrong impression."

"If you really were just trying to fill an empty space you wouldn't be worried about that," Alice said softly, reaching across the table or her son's hand. "You may have cared about JJ, just like you did those girls in high school, but I don't think it was ever love. I think you moved to D.C. to be with her out of a sense of duty to do what was right when you found out about Henry, and while that is admirable, it's hard to make a relationship work when the love for that child is the only thing that the two of you have in common."

"I was happy living with JJ though, Mom. Was so glad when she finally accepted my wedding proposal and seeing her with Rossi hurt."

"I'm not trying to deny that you felt those things but I will point out that I never saw the light in your eyes that is there when you talk about Aaron and Jack when you talked to me about JJ. It's the same light that is there when you talk about Henry. And your voice is lighter when you say his name."

"It is not," Will protested, a slight heat creeping into his cheeks.

"Yes it is," Alice told him, before taking a sip of her coffee.

Will ducked his head though this was nothing new. His mother had always been perceptive of things of this nature.

"Look Will, relationships are always a risk. Maybe this one won't work out but it's clear to me that you have feelings for Aaron and from what you have told me about him, I think that he wouldn't be doing these things for you if he didn't care about both you and Henry. I think you owe it to yourself, and him, to open yourself up to exploring a relationship with him. Yes, there is a chance that it ends in heartache again, but there is also a chance that you find the kind of love that can endure anything. And I want that for you Will. I want to see you as happily as your father and I were and that Alicia and Mark are but you can't find it if you don't open yourself to the possibility."

Will let his mother's words sink in as he thought about the life that he and Aaron had built over the last couple of months. It did feel right and he didn't want it to end. Jack and Henry seemed happy with the arrangement too. However, when he headed for his bedroom alone, he couldn't help but wish that things were different. That sitting on the couch with Aaron watching tv and talking, or sitting at the kitchen table with him while they sipped coffee weren't the only special moments he shared with the other man. What would it be like to head to the bedroom and lay close to Aaron as they slept?

Would Aaron want to explore that possibility?

Will knew there was only one way to find out - discuss the possibility with Aaron. Opening that door also meant possibly destroying the happy life that the four of them had found. Was it selfish to take that chance?

"I'll think about it," Will told his mother.

Alice squeezed her son's hand. "Make sure you keep me up to date. Maybe meeting a new boyfriend and his son might be a perfect excuse for me to venture north," she added with a wink.

Will chuckled, turning his hand so that he could grasp his mothers. This trip home had definitely been just what he needed and the best birthday present that he could have received.

A few days later, Will found himself sitting in a conference room with Aaron, JJ and JJ's lawyer. He felt a wave a relief wash over him as he watched JJ sign the agreement that the four of them had come to. The agreement that gave him custody of Henry and JJ visitation rights. JJ would have Henry every weekend that her job didn't take her out of town, every other holiday, and three weeks in the summer. JJ would still be in Henry's life, and his son would be able to have some stability. It was what he had wanted and as the paper was pushed across the table to him Will found that he wasn't sad anymore about JJ not being in his life daily. She was still the mother of his son, and because of that she would always have a special place in his heart, but he didn't love her. She had never made him feel the things that being with Aaron or Eli had.

Will took the pen that Aaron was holding out to him and looked down at the piece of paper. All he had to do was sign on the line and his life would be forever change. Change wasn't always a bad thing though.

Taking a deep breath, Will let it out slowly as he signed his name on the line beneath JJ's and then after a few more words between the lawyers it was all over. JJ stood up and hurried from the room, followed shortly by her lawyer leaving Will and Aaron alone.

"I told you JJ would be reasonable in the end," Aaron commented, picking up the briefcase that had been sitting on the floor next to his chair.

Will nodded.

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah. Guess I'm just a little surprised it's all over. I mean, Henry's my responsibility now. What if I make mistakes?"

"Oh, you're going to make mistakes," Aaron replied. "It comes with parenthood, but you love Henry, Will, and you only want what is best for him. You'll do fine."

Will smiled, Aaron's confidence helping him to feel more confident in himself. He had after all had Henry most of the time these last few months and even before that. Signing that paper didn't change much, it just made what was already in place official.

"Thanks," Will said, looking over at Aaron. "And thanks for helping out with this."

"You're welcome. I'm more than happy to be able to help. I care about Henry and you and this is what was best for Henry."

Will nodded, touched by Aaron's words. Though he had done a lot of thinking about his conversation with his mother since returning from New Orleans, he hadn't done anything about it. Staring into Aaron's eyes right now, Will was sure that he wanted to open himself up to new possibilities. He was sure that he loved Aaron in a way that he had never loved JJ.

Now was not the time to express those feelings though.

"Aaron, do you think we could talk tonight after Jack and Henry go to bed."

"Talk about what?" Hotch asked, a touch of fear evident in his voice though he was managing to keep his expression totally neutral.

"About us," Will told him.

"Yeah, we can do that," Hotch replied trying to ignore the uneasy feeling that was creeping in. Now was not the time or place to be asking for a further explanation. "Speaking of Henry and Jack, we should probably go so we're not late picking them up," Hotch said instead, relieved to have something routine to focus on for now.


	4. The Talk

Will stood quietly just outside Hotch's room, listening to him read to Jack from the book the two were currently reading together. Since the boys had started sharing a room, and Jack insisted that he should be able to stay up later than Henry because he was older, Hotch read Jack his bedtime story in his room and then tucked his son into his own bed. Will had felt guilty about it at first, but as Jack loved getting read to in his father's bed, the guilt had faded away. Now it was just another one of their household rituals.

"And that is the end of the chapter, buddy," Hotch told his son. "Which means that it is time for you to go to bed."

"One more chapter, Daddy," Will heard Jack plead as he turned and headed for the kitchen. The bedtime story in Hotch's room might have been a ritual but Will eavesdropping in on the father and son time wasn't.

Reaching the kitchen, Will set about putting on a pot of coffee. He wasn't sure if Aaron would want coffee at this time of night but Will knew that he was going to need some, if for no other reason than to be able to hold onto the mug. He knew the conversation that he had asked Aaron if they could have had the potential to send his life into an upheaval again. If Hotch didn't feel the same way, Will knew he wouldn't be able to continue living here like nothing had changed. Once again he found himself wondering if he had made a mistake in requesting this conversation. Perhaps just leaving things as they were would be the best for everyone.

As Will watched the stream of dark liquid fall into the glass container, he knew there was no going back at this point. He had asked Hotch that they discuss them, and he knew the older man would expect nothing less than that now. He had set things in motion, and the New Orleans native knew that there was no going back now.

As the stream of coffee turned to drips, Will moved to the cupboard to retrieve a couple of coffee mugs. He grabbed the two closest ones from the shelf without really looking at them. Turning back to the coffee pot, he grasped the handle, letting the scalding liquid flow into one of the mugs. When his cup was full, he placed the pot back, added milk to the black liquid, and put the carton away. Picking up the mug he blew across its surface as he heard footsteps approaching.

Turning, he watched as Aaron casually walked into the kitchen.

"Can I get you a cup of coffee?" Will asked, hoping to stall the conversation even a couple of minutes more. Approaching the table, he placed his mug down in front of one of the chairs.

"Yes. Thank-you," Aaron replied, his voice matching his relaxed manner. It was clear to Will that the impending conversation was not making Hotch nervous.

As Will poured coffee into the second mug, Hotch sat down at the table across from where Will had placed his own mug. He watched the younger man closely, the profiler in him naturally going to work. Hotch had picked up on Will's nervousness easily. The other man had been on edge ever since they got back to the apartment. Unfortunately, he had been at a loss for how to put Will at ease. It wasn't like they would've been able to have their conversation earlier with Jack and Henry around.

As Will added the proper amount of milk and sugar to Hotch's mug, the latter realized just how much the two of them had picked up about the other over the last few months of living together. It wasn't just limited to coffee preferences either. It was nice living with someone again who cared enough to take notice of the little things. He hadn't had that since Haley had left him. As nervous as Will was, Hotch had started to worry that perhaps the other man was about to bring all that to an end. Was Will ready to move on with his life now that he had custody of Henry and if he was, did those plans not include him and Jack?

"Thank-you," Hotch murmured as Will placed the coffee down in front of him. As Will sat down across from him, Hotch read the saying on the mug - Instant Human, Just Add Coffee. "Are you trying to send me a message?" he asked lightly, hoping to lighten the mood.

"What?" Will asked, confused by the question. When Hotch indicated the mug, Will took his first look at which mugs he had selected from the cupboard. Seeing the saying on Hotch's cup, he felt the heat creep into his cheeks. "No! I just grabbed to mugs," Will said, glancing down at his own mug, and reading the words there - If This Mug Is Empty, Add More Coffee.

Hearing the panic in Will's voice, Hotch reached across the table and gently placed his hand over top of Will's. "Relax, I was just joking with you," he assured him, even more worried about exactly what it was about them that Will wanted to discuss. "Will, what's wrong? Why are you so on edge tonight?"

"Are you profiling me?" Will asked, not looking up from his coffee mug.

"It wouldn't take a profiler to see that you've been nervous all evening," Hotch replied, giving the hand that was still resting under his a slight squeeze. "So, how about you tell me what is on your mind. You did say you wanted to talk about us."

Will nodded, trying to stall for time as he tried to decide how to start. He had been thinking about this conversation since returning from New Orleans and yet he still hadn't figured out where to start.

"Did something happen while you were down south?" Hotch prompted, hoping to get the conversation started.

The question served its intended purpose.

"Just that I had some time to think and work through things with the help of my mother."

Hotch smiled at the admission that Will had talked to his mother but didn't say anything. He envied the man that kind of close relationship with his mother just like he had envied Haley's relationship with her family. It was no fluke that he was closer to Jessica than to his own family. That sort of family bond just wasn't something that he and Sean and learned growing up.

"Talking with her helped me sort out my feelings for you," Will confessed before falling silent.

Hotch tried to be patient but the silence became too hard for him to bear. He had to know.

"Which are?" he prompted softly, his hand still over top of Will's. The fact that the other man hadn't pulled his hand away gave him hope that this wasn't the end of what they had.

Will sighed and then picked up his coffee mug with his free hand. As he took as sip of the hot beverage he knew he was simply stalling for time but he needed the extra moments to organize his rambling thoughts so that he could express them.

"First, I think I need to come clean about something," Will said, placing the mug back on the table. "You've been open about your sexual preference. You've told me about your past relationships with both men and women and that you find them both attractive."

"Will, you don't . . . "

"I think I do," Will told him, cutting off the protest. "I figured out I was different around the start of eighth grade. While all my friends were talking about how the girls looked, I was more interested in watching the guys. I was so focused on trying to fit in though, that I kept those feelings to myself. I dated a few girls in highschool, and I enjoyed their company but I couldn't ever say I fell in love with any of them."

"The first person I ever really loved was Eli Channing. We were friends first, such good friends that we finally admitted to one another our deepest secret. It was after that when we started exploring our feelings for one another, never letting anyone else know that we were more than just friends. We saw the headlines. We both knew what we would be facing if we came out and neither one of us was willing to face that. And then Eli went off to college and I stayed in New Orleans and it was over."

"I'm sure losing your first love was hard," Hotch said sympathetically.

"It was, but I moved on. I started dating again, flirting with women. I even began to truly enjoy the companionship of the fairer sex. And then I met JJ. She was pretty, intelligent, and someone I found easy to talk to. The more time we spent together the easier it was to convince myself that I was falling in love with her. Then Henry came along, and all I could think about was how our son deserved the love of a whole family and I was happy being with JJ. I did care about her," Will said, looking across the table at Hotch as his voice took on a pleading tone.

"I know you did. Anyone who saw you with her could tell that you cared about her."

"I still believe that I could have been happy with JJ but looking back, I can see that there was something lacking in our relationship. There was no natural passion there. She might have made me happy, and I may have thought she was beautiful, but my heart didn't skip a beat when I saw her. I didn't feel a spark when we touched. Even when I found her with Rossi, my thoughts weren't about me but that Henry would end up growing up in a broken family after all."

Will paused, collecting his thoughts again.

"Apparently JJ felt that something was missing in our relationship too, which is why she started seeing Rossi."

"She still shouldn't have run around behind your back, especially right after she accepted a marriage proposal. If she wasn't happy, she should have ended the relationship."

"Perhaps," Will agreed. "I think we both were just so focused on giving Henry a whole family that we made concessions in judgement trying to make that happen."

"You can still give Henry a whole family you know," Hotch told him. "All you've got to do is find someone that you love and who loves you and Henry back. I hope to be able to give Jack that one day," Hotch replied. He paused, debating on whether or not to continue the thought. Finally he decided to take the chance. After all, this conversation tonight had been intended to be a discussion about them. "Sometimes, it almost feels as if I have found that," he added softly, his eyes searching for Will's.

Across the table, Will felt his breath catch as he tried to process what had just been said. Part of him was convinced that he had simply heard what he wanted to hear. As his eyes met Hotch's though, he could see that the words hadn't been his imagination. Looking into the dark eyes of the man he had been living with these last few months he saw the hope and yearning of someone who wanted assurance that their feelings could be reciprocated.

"Do you really mean that?" Will asked, turning the hand that still laid trapped beneath Hotch's so that their palms were touching.

"I do. I like what we've got here. I haven't seen Jack this happy since before Haley and I split. All I heard last weekend was Jack wanting to know when Henry and Will were going to be home."

Will was flattered at the admission that Jack had missed him.

"What about you?" Will asked.

"I was counting the hours myself. The apartment seemed empty without you here," Hotch said, reaching across the table to place his other hand softly against Will's cheek. He was relieved when the Cajun didn't try to pull away. The sadness he saw in Will's eyes though concerned him.

"What if it doesn't work out? Henry's already gotten attached to the two of you and if we date and then breakup, his life is going to be in upheaval again. I wanted stability for Henry."

"We're taking a risk, I admit but any relationship is going to involve a risk. And not taking a chance on us, doesn't assure stability for any of us. Right now we're two families living together but what we have isn't a permanent situation. Somewhere down the line, one of us will probably search for companionship elsewhere and then what we have won't work. The way I see it, by exploring our feelings for one another we're taking a step toward making this permanent."

Will considered Hotch's words. There was a certain logic to them and he couldn't deny that he wanted what they had now to last.

Reaching up, Will placed his hand over the one touching his cheek.

"I think for now though we need to limit how much affection we show to one another in front of the boys at least until we're sure about our feelings for one another. If it doesn't work out between us, it'll be easier for them if they're not aware of anything."

"I agree," Hotch said, his heart beating faster as he pulled his hands away.

Knowing that both kids were tucked safely in bed, Hotch got to his feet and walked around the table, keenly aware of Will's eyes on him the whole time. Reaching Will's side, Hotch leaned down and pressed his lips against the Cajun's, relishing the spark between that Will had mentioned earlier. As Will became an active participant in the kiss, he raised his hands to touch Hotch's face. There was no doubt in him that this felt right though part of him wondered if they could make it work. Hotch had said he had always loved Haley, and still their marriage had fallen apart. Real life sometimes had a way of getting in the way of even the strongest loves.

For now though, Will was willing to open himself up to the possibility that their feelings opened up to them. They had both made mistakes in their past relationships and perhaps what they had learned from them was just what they needed to make this one work.


End file.
